Hello How Are You? : REVERSE
by Lacie Helra-Chan
Summary: Gray kehilangan ingatannya setelah sebelumnya berusaha mengembalikan ingatan teman-temannya yang hilang. "Na-namaku Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Wanita di sana itu Lucy."/ "Ah! Kau ini berisik sekali!"/ Bisa dibilang Hello How Are You? Season 2, Mind RnR?


Author balik lagi nih! Karena banyak yang bilang Hello How Are You? Akhirnya ngegantung, jadi saya bikin lanjutannya. Tapi one shoot ya... jujur, saya bingung mikirin alur ceritanya... kalo dipikir-pikir jadi gak jelas...

Oke, selamat membaca!

**Main Character : Gray F.**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Alur GaJe, gak ada lucunya, OOC, abal.**

"Apa ingatanmu hilang?" Tanya Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan. Gray tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Ia masih menatap 2 manusia di depannya ini dengan wajah heran.

"Haaah... aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi... tapi sepertinya guild ini hancur... " Kata Lucy sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Terus dia bagaimana?" Tanya Natsu sambil menunjuk Gray yang masih bingung itu. Natsu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Gray. Natsu menatap Gray sekilas. "_Mungkin dia hanya bercanda... " _Pikir Natsu.

"Tunggu." Panggil Gray sambil mencoba berdiri. Natsu menengok.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Gray. Sekarang Natsu benar-benar percaya kalau Gray benar-benar hilang ingatan. Lagipula untuk apa seseorang berpura-pura amnesia?

"Tempat ini namanya Guild Fairy Tail. Walaupun sekarang kau tidak bisa melihat bangunannya secara utuh... sepertinya ada sesuatu yang jatuh... " Jawab Natsu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Natsu berjongkok di depan Gray. "Sepertinya kau sungguhan ya?" Tanya Natsu. Dan tentu saja, Gray tidak menjawab karena dia bingung.

Natsu mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Na-namaku Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Wanita di sana itu Lucy." Kata Natsu sambil menunjuk Lucy yang sedang melihat-lihat bongkahan batu dan duduk di atasnya.

"Dan kau adalah Gray. Kau sudah ada di guild ini sejak masih kecil... dan... " Natsu menghentikan kata-katanya, dia terpikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku lebih hebat dan kuat darimu... tentu saja... kau itu lemah. Sihirmu adalah sihir es dan sihirku adalah sihir api. Dan kau tau apa? Es akan meleleh kalau bertemu dengan api." Kata Natsu dengan lubang hidung yang besar. Gray mendengarkan Natsu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Natsu melihat Gray. Rasanya jadi tidak tega membohongi Gray dengan wajahnya yang seperti itu. polos sekali.

"Satu lagi... " Kata Natsu dengan nada serius. "Kau adalah—"

"Natsu! Dari tadi ngobrol terus! Ayo bantu sini!" Teriak Lucy sambil melambai-lambai. Natsu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tidak percaya kalau Lucy akan memotong perkataannya. Padahal penting lho. Dengan ogah Natsu berjalan ke arah Lucy.

"Aku adalah...?" Gumam Gray menatap punggung Natsu yang menjauh.

**Hello How Are You? REVERSE**

Dia adalah Gray Fullbuster. Salah satu anggota yang bisa dibilang kuat dan tangguh di guild bernama Fairy Tail yang mungkin akan menjadi penyihir kelas S kalau tidak ada pengganggu saat itu. dia berbeda dari yang lain. Wajahnya seperti orang malas, lambang guild ia letakkan di dadanya. Dan yang paling membuat orang mengetahuinya adalah, dia tidak pernah sadar saat bajunya hilang.

Tapi sekarang Gray bukanlah Gray. Dia tidak tau siapa dirinya. Dia kehilangan ingatannya.

"Ayoo! Semangat!" Teriak Natsu sambil mengangkat 3 tumpuk kayu panjang dan membawanya sambil berlari.

Gray melihat Natsu lalu pandangannya beralih ke sebuah kayu panjang. Ia mencoba mengangkatnya. Rasa nyeri menyerang seluruh tangannya ketika ia mencoba mengangkat kayu itu. cairan kental berwarna merah perlahan keluar dari pori-pori kulit tangannya yang terbuka.

"Gray!" Panggil Lucy.

"Tanganmu berdarah? Ayo, aku obati!" Kata Lucy sambil menarik Gray pelan. Gray melihat Natsu yang sangat bersemangat membawa kayu-kayu itu.

"_3 tumpuk ya...?" _Batin Gray. _"Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat satu pun... "_

"Apa aku lemah?" Gumam Gray.

"Hah?" Tanya Lucy yang sedang memperban kedua tangan Gray.

"Apa aku lemah?" Tanya Gray pada Lucy.

Lucy tersenyum tipis. "Kalau kau tau siapa dirimu, kau akan tau..." Jawabnya.

"Waaaah! Senang sekali rasanya! Sepertinya sudah lama tidak bekerja seperti ini!" Kata Natsu yang berjalan menuju tempat Gray duduk.

"Ototku sakit!" Kata Happy.

"Memang kau punya otot?" Tanya Natsu menyidir.

"Hey! Semua makhluk hidup punya otot!" Kata Happy protes.

"Tapi tumbuhan tidak punya otot!" Balas Natsu.

"Ah kalian ini berisik sekali!" Kata Lucy.

"Gray! Kau masih ingat aku?" Tanya Natsu tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Lucy.

"Kau... Natsu kan?" Tanya Gray. Natsu mengangguk senang dan Lucy tampak bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy. Ia berpikir sejenak.

"HAH?! Ja-jadi kau tidak bercanda ya Gray?!" Tanya Lucy sambil melotot ke arah Gray. Kepala Gray agak mundur sedikit karena takut dengan Lucy.

"Kau ingat siapa aku?" Tanya Lucy.

"Kau... kalau tidak salah... Lucy... " Jawab Gray ragu-ragu.

"Lho? Aku jadi bingung. Kau ini kenapa? Katanya hilang ingatan?" Tanya Lucy bingung.

"Aku... " Kata Natsu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lucy heran.

"Aku yang memberitaunya saat kami mengobrol tadi... " Lanjut Natsu.

"Kalau begini jadi terasa aneh... Gray harus mendapatkan kembali ingatannya." Kata Lucy.

Tak lama Makarov datang sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk.

"Wah, tidak disangka guild tiba-tiba hancur... " Katanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Nah, Gray, ini Master." Kata Lucy.

"Ha-halo... apa kabar?" Sapa Gray dengan nada ragu.

"Hah?" Makarov melotot melihat Gray. "Kalian sedang main apa?" Tanyanya.

"Main? Kami lagi gak main Master!" Kata Lucy. "Gray hilang ingatan!" Bisik Lucy.

Makarov menganga melihat Gray. "A-aku Master... salam kenal... " Kata Makarov salah tingkah.

"Biasa aja kali Master!" Kata Natsu.

"Kalian ngapain di sini? Bukannya kerja!" Protes Erza dengan setelah oranye seperti pekerja bangunan.

"Nah ini Erza." Kata Lucy.

"Halo... apa kabar... ?" Sapa Gray lagi.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Erza bingung.

"Aaah~ aku capek kalau harus memberitau semua orang yang bertemu dengannya kalau dia ini amnesia!" Kata Lucy sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Dia amnesia? GRAY AMNESIA KATAMU?!" Teriak Erza mengundang perhatian orang yang sedang berlalu lalang.

"Aiih... kau ini norak sekali sih, Erza!" Kata Lucy sambil menutup telinganya.

"Dia punya banyak hutang padaku, bagaimana dia bisa melunasinya kalau dia amnesia?!" Kata Erza frustasi.

"Amnesia itu bisa disembuhkan perlahan... " Kata Lucy.

Erza langsung menarik Gray ke beberapa orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Nih! Nih! Ini Kana!"

"Ha-hai, apa kabar?"

"Ini Wendy!"

"Halo..."

"Ini Macao dan Wakaba!"

"..."

"Ini Juvia!"

"Halo... "

"Gray-sama?"

"Ini Mira, Lisanna, dan Elfman!"

"Halo, apa kabar... "

"Dan aku Erza! Dan kau punya hutang padaku!"

"Halo... Erza... "

"AAAAH!" Teriak Erza sambil menjabak rambutnya dan pergi meninggalkan Gray yang shock.

"Tenang Erza, perlahan-lahan... tidak bisa langsung seperti itu... " Kata Lucy sambil mengelus-elus bahu Erza yang sedang menangis.

"Udah tau kerjaan lagi sepi, udah tau utangnya banyak! Pake amnesia segala lagi! Hiks... " Kata Erza.

"Emangnya ada, orang yang mau amnesia?" Gumam Lucy.

"Ya jelas ada!" Lucy kaget mendengar Erza berteriak kepadanya.

"Lihat dia! Dia punya banyak hutang dan sekarang dia amnesia! Mungkin dia bersyukur sekarang!" Kata Erza yang masih berlinang air mata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Gray.

Lucy hanya menghela nafas.

"Ah! Kau ini berisik sekali!" Protes Natsu.

"Diam kau!" Teriak Erza. Natsu pun diam.

"Huh! Tadi menyuruhku diam, sekarang dia yang lebih berisik dari aku... " Gumam Natsu. Dan sebongkah batu berukuran sedang pun mendarat di kepala Natsu.

"Tenang ya... " Kata Lucy.

"Mana bisa tenang. Kau tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya di-utang orang sih!" Kata Erza.

Gray masih berdiri tepat dimana Erza meninggalkannya tadi. Dia seperti anak hilang.

Natsu berjalan ke arah Gray dengan prihatin.

"Kemari... " Kata Natsu sambil terus berjalan melewati Gray. Gray pun mengikuti di belakang Natsu.

"Aku mau pergi saja!" Kata Erza yang kemudian pergi.

"Dasar... masalah utang saja... " Gumam Lucy yang setelah itu langsung pingsan karena sebongkah batu yang mendarat di kepalanya.

"Aah! Sial! Pake amnesia segala lagi!" Gerutu Erza yang sedang duduk di pingging sawah (?). dia melempar batu ke lumpur. Terus dan terus sampai penghuni sawah itu terkena batu lemparan Erza. Dan dia menengok.

"Ah?"

* * *

"Gray. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Nanti juga ingat." Kata Natsu.

Mereka sedang duduk di pinggir tebing. Gray terlihat murung.

"Soal Erza juga jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati. Dia memang seperti itu... " Lanjut Natsu.

"Sebenarnya aku ini siapa? Apa aku ini dibenci?" Tanya Gray. Natsu diam sebentar. Merangkai kata-kata yang pas untuk menjawabnya.

"Ya! Aku sangat membencimu! Karena kau sama kuatnya denganku!" Kata Natsu sambil tersenyum, matanya yang runcing terlihat seperti ia sedang marah, padahal tidak.

Gray menatapnya sebentar kemudian berdiri menatap langit di depannya.

"Tentang yang tadi... " Kata Gray. Natsu ikut berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tadi kau bilang, 'kau adalah—' tapi terpotong oleh Lucy. Sebenarnya kau mau bicara apa?" Tanya Gray dengan wajah serius. Natsu tersentak kaget mendengarnya. _"Dia masih ingat perkataanku yang itu? Padahal aku saja lupa..."_ Batin Natsu masih menatap Gray.

Natsu tersenyum. "Kau adalah... "

"MINGGIR!" Teriak Erza dari kejauhan dengan seekor kerbau besar di belakangnya. Dia berlari ke arah Natsu dan Gray. Dan karena kaget, mereka berdua pun jatuh ke jurang. Sedangkan Erza? Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kalau orang yang jatuh itu adalah Gray dan Natsu. Dan ia berlalu begitu saja.

Setelah berguling-guling beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka berhenti.

"Aduuh... Erza itu benar-benar!" Kata Natsu sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kau tidak papa?" Tanya Gray. Natsu mengangguk.

"Kau sendiri?" TanyaNatsu.

Gray memegang kepalanya. "Sepertinya benjol... " Jawabnya.

"_Caranya menjawab perkataanku... "_ Batin Natsu. Senyuman merekah di wajah Natsu.

"Sepertinya kepalamu terbentur ya? " Kata Natsu.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu... kepalaku sakit sekali..." Kata Gray yang mencoba berdiri.

"_Kau adalah temanku dari kecil. Kau adalah teman terbaikku. Setidaknya itulah yang ingin ku katakan saat kau masih amnesia. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi... kurasa kau sudah tau kan?" _Batin Natsu sambil melihat Gray sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?" Tanya Gray yang menyadari dari tadi Natsu melihatnya terus. Sebenarnya ia agak bingung kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya ada di jurang bersama Natsu. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Ayo pulang! Guild membutuhkan kita!" Kata Natsu.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan guild?" Tanya Gray.

"Makannya ayo pulang!" Kata Natsu sambil memanjat tebing.

"Hey! Ada tanjakan di situ bodoh!" Kata Gray sambil menunjuk jalan yang menanjak di dekatnya. Natsu pun turuh dari panjatannya dan berjalan sambil meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Sebenarnya aku tau... tapi pura-pura tidak tau saja... " Kata Natsu dengan mulut mencibir.

"Bilang saja tidak tau!" Kata Gray kesal.

"_Aku memang seperti ini. Dan kau memang seperti itu."_

**END**

HUWEEE! Sumpah ni fic gak jelas banget! Mengecewakan pastinya!

Tapi apa boleh buat, inilah yang terpikirkan...

Duh, gak yakin readers bakalan suka...

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


End file.
